1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus which displays a user interface (UI) image which includes a parameter set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are equipment configured for acquiring an internal structure of an object as an image. Medical imaging apparatuses are noninvasive examination apparatuses that capture images of the structural details of a human body, internal tissue thereof, and fluid flow within a human body, process the images, and show the processed images to a user. A user such as a doctor may diagnose a health state and a disease of a patient by using a medical image output from a medical imaging apparatus.
Examples of the medical imaging apparatus include a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus for providing a magnetic resonance (MR) image, an X-ray apparatus, and an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus.
CT apparatuses are capable of providing a cross-sectional image of an object and distinctively expressing inner structures (e.g., organs such as a kidney, a lung, etc.) of the object, as compared with general X-ray apparatuses. Thus, CT apparatuses are widely used for accurately diagnosing a disease.
The CT apparatus irradiates an X-ray toward the object, detects the X-ray that has propagated through the object, and then restores an image by using the detected X-ray.
MRI apparatuses are apparatuses configured for photographing a subject by using a magnetic field, and are widely used to accurately diagnose a disease, because the MRI apparatuses three-dimensionally show not only bones, but also discs, joints, nerves, and ligaments in a desired angle.
The MRI apparatus obtains an MR signal by using a permanent magnet, a gradient coil, and a high frequency multi-coil which includes radio frequency (RF) coils. Then, the MRI apparatus samples the MR signal in order to restore the MR image.
To diagnose a patient, a doctor acquires a medical image by scanning an object by using a medical imaging apparatus. In this case, to scan an object, a user such as a doctor needs to set an imaging mode of the medical imaging apparatus, various parameters for use in the imaging mode, and a body part which is to be scanned and a region of interest of the body part. Accordingly, the medical imaging apparatus may output a user interface (UI) image for performing the above-described setting, and the user may recognize, input, or change settings necessary for scanning the object via the output UI image.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if the medical imaging apparatus could provide a UI image which would enable the user to conveniently perform the above-described setting so that the user could more conveniently capture a medical image.